


Look Good, Feel Good

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Series: It Gets Easier to Love You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little lunch date with Dean to help move the plot along a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Good, Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one took a little longer, but I was having writer's block.

You and Dean are sitting in a diner, enjoying pie after burgers and fries. Dean was so glad that you decided to join him for lunch.

“Wow, you are _devouring_ that cherry pie!” you comment, giggling.

“I can’t help it!” he mumbles around the sweet, red filling. “This place has some of the best pie ever!”

You chuckle, taking a bite of your favorite flavor pie. “I’d say it’s the second best pie I’ve ever tasted.”

Dean looked at you, eyes agape. “What’s the first best?”

You chuckle again, unable to help yourself around him. “From this little place in [Y/S] called my kitchen. I have the most delicious pie recipe passed down from my great, great, great grandmother. There are dozens of recipe cards dedicated just to pie fillings.”

Dean drops his fork. It lands on his crumb-covered plate with a _clank._ “Where have you been all my life?”

You roll your eyes. “Studying like crazy, probably.”

Dean’s phone rings. He looks at it, then rolls his eyes.

“You can take it,” you tell him. “I understand. Besides, there might be another damsel in distress somewhere.”

Dean sighs. “No. It’s Jennifer. Again,” he grumbles. “She’s just trying to make me feel guilty for breaking up with her. She’s always done this.”

“Don’t you?” You swallow a bite of pie. “Feel guilty, I mean.”

Dean shakes his head. “No. Not at all. It’s been a long time coming. Besides, I’ve got nothing to fear.”

“Oh?” You arch an eyebrow.

“In regards to Jennifer, I don’t,” he clarifies. “In regards to you… well, I have everything to fear. You’re pretty scary.”

You smirk. “Good.”

“You ready to go?” Dean asks, gesturing towards your empty plate.

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Dean pulls out enough money for the bill and a nice tip.

“I just didn’t expect the date to go so quickly,” you confess, chewing on your bottom lip.

Dean leans in, giving you the smuggest smile you had ever seen in your life. “Who says it has to?”

Dean takes your hand and leads outside. But he doesn’t bring you to the impala like you expect him to. Instead, he brings you to a dirt path into a friendly-looking forest.

“Where are we going?” you giggle.

“Not sure yet,” he answers. “I’ve never been down here before.”

You chuckle again, swinging your and Dean’s hands in between you. “You know, if I were with anybody else, I might be a little worried about what might be ahead, but… there is _nothing_ that could possibly be scarier than you.”

Dean chuckles and let goes of your hand. Before you can pout, he puts his arm around your waist and pulls you close. “You better believe it.”

He playfully growls in your ear and you laugh, leaning into him.

The two of you talk and joke as you walk down the leaf-covered path. Dean makes a really bad joke that leaves you laughing so hard that you throw your head back. While laughing, you miss the fallen branch on the floor and you trip. Out of reflex, you grab ahold of Dean, pulling him with you as you fall down onto the dirt. Dean maneuvers so that he falls onto his back and you land on top of him.

“Dean! I’m sorry!” you call out in between laughs. You can feel him laughing beneath you.

“Are you alright?” he asks you. The smile is still plastered on his face, but his eyes show genuine concern.

“I’m fine.” You giggle, laying your head in the crook of his neck. Dean puts his hand behind your neck, firm enough to hold you close, but still gentle enough that you could pull away if you wanted.

Once the laughter dies down, you prop yourself on your elbows so you can look at Dean. He licks his lips and your eyes dart down to the movement. You start to lean in, but just before your lips can touch his, his phone rings.

You roll off of Dean, silently cursing whoever was calling him.

Dean grumbles as he sits up to pull out his phone. “Dean Winchester,” he answers.

“Hey Dean,” Jennifer says, her voice sounding concerned. Dean throws his head back in frustration. Your brows knit together in confusion, not knowing who was on the phone.

“What do you want?” Dean asks, running his hand over his face.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said this morning,” she explains. “And while I don’t understand why you did what you did, I forgive you. If you want, we can still be friends.”

“Thanks, but-”

“I feel sorry for you, Dean,” Jennifer continues, interrupting Dean.

You watch as Dean’s face twists from annoyance into confusion. You watch silently, wondering what’s going on.

“Yeah, and why’s that?” Dean asks.

“Because you’re too blind to see when you have someone who’s actually good for you. Dean, I was special. You can’t just start dating _every_ girl you save. I mean, sooner or later, you’re gonna end up with someone that’s just going to break your heart. And you have my pity."

“I don’t want your pity,” Dean snaps.

“I’m just trying to save you from yourself, Dean. You’re going to get hurt,” Jennifer insists. “And I’ll be here for you when that happens.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Jen, we’re not going to be friends.”

Jen. So it was Jennifer. Great. You exhale, looking down at the damp ground that is currently soaking the back of your jeans.

Dean glances over at you. “I gotta go.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, Dean.” Jennifer hangs up.

Dean rolls his eyes as he puts his phone back in his pocket. “Hey, sorry about that,” he apologizes to you.

“It’s fine.” You give him a small smile, but it’s unconvincing.

Dean moves over closer to you, both of you still sitting on the ground. He puts his hand over yours, which is sitting on your thigh. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

You shrug. “Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

Dean looks at you with an eyebrow raised, clearly not believing you.

You stare at him, holding your ground.

“You’re not _jealous_ of Jennifer, are you?” Dean accuses.

You scoff. “Of course not. Why would I be jealous of your girlfriend?”

“ _Ex_ girlfriend,” Dean corrects. “[Y/N], there’s no reason for you to be jealous of Jennifer.” He brings his hand under your chin, lifting your face up so he can look you in the eyes. “Jennifer was manipulative and needy and she made me feel so miserable. I hated myself, I hated my job… You know, even _Sam_ hated her. And Sam likes everyone. I guess that should’ve been my first clue.”

You look away, not able to move too far since Dean’s hand was still on you. “I’m not always the easiest person to be around either,” you confess. “I can be needy sometimes.”

Dean sighs as he removes his hand from your chin. You pout at the loss of contact.

“[Y/N], you could be the neediest person alive and you’d _still_ be better than Jennifer. You are kind, smart, caring…”

“Dean, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but-”

Dean cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. He starts to pull back, but you bring your hands to his neck, keeping him in place as you deepen the kiss.

You pull away to catch your breath. You can feel your cheeks redden as you and Dean lock eyes.

“Sorry,” you pant, still breathless.

Dean chuckles. “Please, _do not_ apologize for that.” He laces his hand through your hair as he brings you closer to kiss you again.

The trees rustle as a breeze passes by. You shudder and Dean pulls away. You pout again.

Dean chuckles at your expression. “Come on. Let’s go.” He stands and takes your hands to pull you up. You shiver again and wrap your arms around yourself. Dean slips out of his canvas jacket and drapes it over your shoulders. You snicker.

“What?” Dean questions, an amused smile on his face.

“This has got to be the corniest thing anybody has ever done for me.” You pull his jacket tighter around you, inhaling the scent that is Dean Winchester. “Thank you.”

Dean smiles and puts his arm around you.

“Sam’s not gonna be mad at me for stealing you all day, is he?” you tease.

“Nah. Sam likes you. Just not as much as me.” He winks at you.

 _Damn, that should be illegal_ , you think to yourself.

“This is the last thing I wanna talk about, but…” Dean starts, “when do you have to be back in [Y/S]?”

Your face falls. You almost forgot.

“Too soon,” you sigh, looking down at the ground. “I have to leave first thing in the morning.”

“First thing, huh? Not even time to grab breakfast with someone?” Dean hints.

Unable to resist, you smile. “Maybe a quick breakfast.”

“Hey, at least we still have tonight. If you want, I mean. If you just want to have a night to yourself, I can respect that.”

“Dean, I spend every night by myself. So, if you’d like to grab dinner…”

“Dinner sounds great. What if I pick you up at your motel at seven?”

“Why pick me up when we can just go over to the bar together?”

“Because I’m not taking you to the bar.” Dean’s tone makes it seem obvious.

“Then where are we going?”

Dean smirks. “I guess you’re just gonna have to wait and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So not really related to the song, but there's a reference in there.
> 
> Note: I'm almost finished with the next part. I've been so busy with work and then school started. I'll try to get it finished tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks for bearing with me!! =)


End file.
